


Light a fire under my bones

by smaragdbird



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Carson and Rodney go fishing, Episode Fixit: s03e17 Sunday, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lots of bad puns, M/M, Making Out, and by fishing I mean have sex, and explicit more future sex, with implied future fishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: If Rodney had known that by 'going fishing' Carson had meant 'pin Rodney against the closest tree and have sex' he would've gone without whining





	Light a fire under my bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Virtual_Lips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtual_Lips/gifts).

“Carson!” Rodney gasped as Carson dragged his teeth over the edge of Rodney’s jaw and began to suck on his neck, a spot that was definitely not covered by any clothing. Though considering that Carson also had him pinned against a tree and was stroking his cock with a sure, steady grip, it was a sign of Rodney’s superior intelligence that he even had the brain power to spare to worry about unfortunately placed hickeys.

“Shut up, Rodney”, Carson said but returned his lips to Rodney’s mouth instead of his neck. Rodney was more than happy to feel Carson’s tongue against his own. Carson kissed him with the same sure and steady confidence he was stroking his cock with and if Rodney had known earlier that this was what Carson meant by ‘fishing trip’ he would’ve left with Carson as soon as the words passed over his lips.

The hand on his chest by which Carson was pinning him against the tree like a butterfly in a display case slipped lower and then under his shirt, caressing his skin with featherlight touches that sent shivers down Rodney’s spine.

As loathe as Rodney was to break the kiss, he needed air and so pulled away, gasping while Carson, seemingly unaffected, began to gentle bite his earlobe. The hand under his shirt slid upwards, pinching a nipple at the same time Carson tightened his grip on Rodney’s cock. 

All of these sensations hit him at once and there still wasn’t enough air, no matter how much he gulped down because Carson was the only thing that existed anymore in the universe and Rodney knew this was what the universe had felt at the moment of its creation, being pulled into all directions, ripped apart by being too much and too hot and too everything all at once.

“Carson!” Rodney swore he could see stars as he came all over Carson’s hand and his own stomach, staining his trousers. If it hadn’t been for Carson still pinning him against the tree, Rodney’s knees would have surely given in.

Carson’s hands gently framed Rodney’s face as he pressed soft, open-mouthed kissed on every bit of skin he could reach, giving Rodney a moment to recover himself.

As his breathing returned to normal, Carson’s lips returned to Rodney’s mouth, kissing him as deeply as before, if a little slower, taking his time. “How do you feel, love?” Carson asked, leaning their foreheads together.

Rodney would never tire of Carson calling him by different terms of endearment. “Like the universe right after the big bang.”

Carson chuckled. “Good to see your ego is still intact.”

“You made me feel like a brand-new universe. Learn to take a compliment”, Rodney replied.

“Oh, I’m taking something later alright”, Carson said, grabbing Rodney’s hand and putting it on his crotch so Rodney could feel his hard cock. 

“Do you want me to…” Rodney gestured between Carson’s cock and himself. They were literally the only people on this continent and Carson loved running commentary while Rodney was sucking his cock, another thing Rodney would never tire off. Too bad he had already come, Carson talking dirty to him was so hot that often Rodney would come with a single touch. And once without even that.

“Aye, but later”, Carson put to fingers under Rodney’s chin and made him look him in the eyes. “First I’m going to do what we came here for.”

“Wait, you actually want to fish?” Rodney was flabbergasted. 

“Aye and you’re not going to complain if you want to create another universe later.” There was a hint of steel in Carson’s voice that sent shivers down Rodney’s spine. Maybe, instead of complaining, he could convince Carson that all those ropes and lines he brought were better used tying Rodney up so he could have his wicked way with him.

“No complaining, got it…what about constructive criticism?”

Carson fixed him with a long stare. “No insults.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Carson.”

“Not as hard as I’ll drive you later.”

Oh yes, Rodney was going to enjoy this ‘fishing trip’ even if it involved some actual fishing.


End file.
